User talk:ProtocolHD
Hi there, ProtocolHD! Welcome to the , and thank you for your contribution on User talk:Hawki! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. We are happy you decided to create an account to make yourself part of the community. Please, take the time and introduce yourself. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the community portal talk page, on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Hawki! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. And take a gander at the Manual of Style for an overview of the type of writing style required in our pages. :And last but not the least, please use the Forums for any kind of discussion regarding the inner workings of this wiki and get an idea of what to do next. It is always a good idea to use the Shoutbox widget to let others know that you're online or even just to say Hi. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :''- The Diablo Wiki staff'' Your edits Hello, Before the rest of admins come to speak, can I ask what exactly are you planning to do? I really struggle to think of changes you need admin rights for. Pryamus (talk) 17:15, February 23, 2017 (UTC) After exploring the layout of the site a little more, I don't think we will actually need this as we previously thought. We will be wishing to discuss the updating of the Front Page layout a little at some point. Currently this website is mostly dedicated to Lore/Old Data. We'd like to bring that up to also include some more up-to-the-minute data for the Diablo 3 community. At some point we would like to add a section to the front page that makes it fairly more obvious that there is Diablo 3 information that is on the site. I didn't realize at first that most of the navigation is housed under a template that doesn't require admin access for. ProtocolHD (talk) 18:53, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Reply After exploring the layout of the site a little more, I don't think we will actually need this as we previously thought. We will be wishing to discuss the updating of the Front Page layout a little at some point. Currently this website is mostly dedicated to Lore/Old Data. We'd like to bring that up to also include some more up-to-the-minute data for the Diablo 3 community. At some point we would like to add a section to the front page that makes it fairly more obvious that there is Diablo 3 information that is on the site. I didn't realize at first that most of the navigation is housed under a template that doesn't require admin access for. :You are always welcome to contribute, I would love to hear what do you want to bring of the new D3 data. We update it from patch to patch, keep track on gameplay, and trivia when we find it. Some articles we don't expand due to lack of time; there are many stubs you can see around. I personally keep an eye on the patch notes, monsters, skills and items in D3, so if you have suggestions, please tell me. Pryamus (talk) 18:56, February 23, 2017 (UTC) :::We have a discord that we are currently planning the expansion on as well as some google-docs that we are using to wireframe. The big thing we are working on right now is ways to draw attention to the fact that this wiki is going to have more in-depth data in regards to the individual skills/items than it did previously. Do you have discord? :::ProtocolHD (talk) 20:46, February 23, 2017 (UTC) ::: :::: I think I see now. This can be useful, yes. Though an example would be very nice. Pryamus (talk) 20:48, February 23, 2017 (UTC) :::::: I'm interested in your opinion on how we could branch off a link to an 'in-depth' page for each class. For example on the current Wizard page it gives a strong basic overview of what she's about. It seems like instead of trying to squeeze data onto this page, it may be more effective to have a link somewhere on this page that states 'for a more in-depth overview on the Wizard click here.' - which then takes you to a collection of pages we will create that breaks down the various mathematics and sub-mechanics that effect gameplay that are more 'behind the scenes.' If you are willing to discuss this with us please join our discord server: http://discord.gg/jyNyFyq :::::: ProtocolHD (talk) 20:54, February 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::::: Yes, links for external data work well. We have some of them (like the links to IcyVeins for builds). All the data that is too complex for a single overview page can go to a subpage OR to an external source. "For detailed calculations behind this build, see the page here". You can make a sample doc on a topic of your choice, put a link to it onto a page. Pryamus (talk) 20:58, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Butting in for a bit, I'm really the last person you want to talk to as far as in-depth mechanic stuff goes, but looking at the suggestions, a lot of this comes off as being similar to builds. As in, using stats to accomadate a class to a certain style of gameplay. The D2 builds have a precedent for that, so if we do something similar with D3 class articles based on builds, statistics-based or otherwise, then I'd be fine with that.--Hawki (talk) 22:21, February 23, 2017 (UTC)